


When I Was Your Man

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballerina! Jake, Based off that one Youtube video that Gerard Canonico sings, Does anyone actually read these, F/M, Heere's (hehe) my contribution to the fandom, I'm Sorry, Idk if its actual angst, If you aren't reading all of Rich's lines with a lisp then I'm disappointed, It started off being kind of like a songfic but then it wasn't, M/M, Michael's in the Squip Squad because Michael deserves to be happy, Multi, Probs is, Sad! Rich, Sorry if it's OOC, This is pretty much just richjake, When I Was Your Man, because I'm lazy, but nothing else, no i'm not, there will be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rich wishes he at least knew what he did wrongA story in which Rich and Jake break up but Rich has no idea as to why.





	1. Oh no, sadness sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Richie is sad because he is without his babe. :(

 

Rich was never the same after his breakup with Jake.

He'd lay in bed, it now feeling much too big without his giant best friend laying next to him.

He'd listen to the radio on the way to work, but immediately turned it off whenever American Boy started playing. It just reminded him too much of Jake.

He'd sit at his lunch table with the Squip Squad, everything starting to feel relatively normal again, then Chloe or Jenna would say something about Jake having a dance recital or a party and Rich would silently break down all over again.

It wasn't Chloe's fault, or anyone's, really. They all thought that Rich's and Jake's breakup was a mutual decision. Which it was! Or, at least, that's how Rich made it seem when they broke up.  
_____________

_They were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching TV like any other day, but today was different._

_Rich had been giddy and excited for this moment. Today was the day, he was going to finally tell Jake that he was in love with him._

_Sure, they'd only been dating for a couple months, but Rich has been in love with Jake since freshman year. For him, he's felt like he's had to hold it back for decades._

_But Jake had been acting weird all day, not looking Rich in the eyes and faking a smile whenever he saw him._

_Rich brushed it off, blaming it on Jake being nervous before his dance competition._

_I mean, sure, Jake usually doesn't do this before dance competitions, but maybe he's just extra nervous. After all, it is state finals, Rich thought._

_Rich finally deduced Jake's strange behavior to his competition, when Jake sighed and turned off the TV._

_Rich looked at him in confusion as Jake scooted away from him._

_"What's wrong? Are you nervous for your dance competition, because if you are, there's nothing to worry about. I mean, seriously, you're an amazing dancer and your team is just as awe-"_

_Jake cut him off with a frustrated noise._

_"No- I mean yes, of course I'm nervous, but it's not that."_

_Rich frowned, and attempted to scoot closer to Jake, but he just moved further away._

_"Then... What is it?" Rich asked with a frown._

_"It's just..." Rich tried to cover Jake's hand with his to comfort him, but Jake recoiled as if he was just burned._

_"Go on." Rich said gently, not wanting to upset Jake more than he seemed to have already done._

_"I just, I feel like we haven't been working out lately and that... And that we should break up." Jake said the last part quickly, kind of like ripping off a band-aid. Quick and painful._

_"... I've been feeling the same way." Rich lied smoothly._

_Of course he didn't feel the same way. Today was supposed to be the day that Rich told Jake that he was in love with him and Jake was gonna tell him it back and then they'd get married and adopt two girls and one boy and have adorable little grandchildren and one day look back at this day while they rock in their rocking chairs on the porch, giving each other quick pecks on the cheek then yelling, "no homo" and confusing their neighbors._

_But no, it seemed like that would never get to be a reality. Jake didn't want that. Jake didn't want_  him.

_That thought hit Rich like an old lady with a purse that had a brick inside._

_Rich needed to leave before Jake saw how he truly felt._

_"Oh, dude! I totally forgot that I promised Michael I would help him get ready for his date with Jeremy." Rich said the first lie that came to mind._

_Jake stopped Rich as he got up to leave, grabbing his arm._

_He looked into his eyes with a serious expression._

_"We're... Cool right? No hard feelings? We're still buds?"_

_Rich faked a laugh and punched Jake's arm lightly._

_"Of course, dude! I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_"Okay good, I was a bit worried about that. I don't want to lose you, I want you to be in my life forever. Be best bros." Jake smiled a genuine smile as he released Rich's arm._

_Rich smiled too, but his wasn't genuine._  
___________

Rich sobbed harder into his pillow as he thought back on that night.

He could never tell Jake how he really felt, that would ruin their remaining relationship for sure.

Rich had told Jake that everything would go back to normal, but he would make every excuse when Jake asked if he wanted to do something with him.  
____________

_"Hey, dude!" Jake yelled as he approached Rich._

_"Yeah, bro?" Rich asked._

_"So, I've got a dance recital tonight. If you wanna come, we can get Pinkberry after." Jake offered, a lazy smile on his face._

_"Uh-" Jake cut him off._

_"Oh, dude! I totally forgot, but is it all right if Hunter tags along?" Jake asked._

_Hunter was Jake's new boyfriend. He seemed pretty cool, but seeing Jake with someone new only a week after they broke up was like a stab into Rich's heart._

_"Sorry, dude. I promised Dustin that I would go to this baseball game with him..." Rich said, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Rich was getting pretty good at coming up with believable lies. He knew that Jake didn't really like Dustin and vice versa. He knew that they wouldn't talk to each other about it._

_"That's cool. Another time then?" Jake said with an easy smile._

_"Definitely." Rich lied again, faking a smile._  
___________

Rich sniffled, and went into the bathroom to pull himself together.

He cringed when he saw his reflection. His eyes and nose were red, his face had visible tear tracks on them, and his nose was running like there was no tomorrow.

Rich splashed his face with water and wiped it off with a towel, then stuffed some toilet paper in his nose to stop it from running.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to make them seem less red, and took a final look at himself before going back to his bedroom.

Luckily his dad was away on a "business trip", so Rich had the house to himself.

Rich turned on the TV and started watching some cartoon about these two superheroes that had crushes on each other but didn't know that the other had a crush on them back.

He tried to focus on the cartoon, but his mind kept drifting back to the day he and Jake broke up.

_"I just, I feel like we haven't been working out lately and that... And that we should break up." Jake said the last part quickly, kind of like ripping off a band-aid. Quick and painful._

_"... I've been feeling the same way." Rich lied smoothly._

Rich didn't want to lie and tell him that he felt the same.

He wanted to scream at Jake and tell him to fight for him and tell him how weak he was for just giving up on their relationship because of one little bump in the road.

So what if it wasn't working out? They were supposed to be that couple that could work through everything! They were supposed to be that perfect couple that love each other no matter what, and Jake gave up just like that.

Maybe... Maybe Jake never even liked him in that way. Maybe Jake was just dating Rich because he felt sorry for him, Rich thought with a sob.

A part of him felt like he needed to tell someone how he felt, like he needed to get it off his chest.

But no, if he told anyone, they would tell Jake and then he would be grossed out and never speak to him again.

Rich suddenly heard the doorknob turning. He quickly faced away from the door and wiped his face off.

"Sorry, dude. I know you don't like it when I barge in." Michael said with a laugh and Rich silently let out a breath. It was just Michael.

Rich tried for a laugh.

"It's all good, dude." Rich silently cursed himself when he heard his voice shake and hoped Michael didn't notice.

"... What's wrong, Rich?" Rich cursed under his breath, or course Michael would notice, he's extremely observant.

"Nothing! It's just... This part in the show is sad..." Rich lied quickly.

"... When Marinette and Adrien play video games together?" Michael asked, clearly confused.

Crap, Rich thought.

"Uh, yeah! It's just... So sad how Adrien isn't getting all those treats that Marinette's parents are offering." Rich faked a sniffle and Michael laughed as he sat down next to Rich.

"Come on, Rich. You can tell me what's wrong." Michael said seriously.

"It's just..." Rich turned away and covered his mouth to sob as he remembered that that's what Jake had said right before they broke up.

Michael wrapped an arm around Rich to comfort him.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Michael said gently.

"No, I probably should. I just..." Rich sighed.

"Just... How would you feel if Jeremy just broke up with you for no reason at all, just out of the blue?" Rich asked.

Michael's eyes widened, and he started spluttering.

"W-what?! Je-Jeremy and I a-aren't dating!" Michael stuttered.

"Wait, really?! I'm sorry, I just thought you guys..." Rich apologized.

"It's fine, this isn't about mine and Jeremy's relationship, or rather, lack of one. This is about... Oh. This is about you and Jake, isn't it?" Michael asked quietly.

Rich looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Rich. I had no idea."

"It's fine! It's fine, no one does, not even Jake." Rich looked away again.

"But, I thought the breakup was mutual?" Michael looked confused.

Rich sighed, breaking his happy facade.

"That's the thing, I told Jake that I felt the same way but _I don't._

"He just, sorta, said that we weren't working out one day out of the blue, and I have no idea what I did wrong." Rich cries.

"So... Jake doesn't know?" Michael asked gently.

"No! No, you can't tell him, you can't tell anyone. I can deal with this, I can get over it." Rich sniffled.

Michael looked hesitant, but he still nodded.

"You should probably go now, it's getting pretty late." Rich looked outside, it was already dark.

Michael glanced outside.

"Yeah, I'll probably just go over to Jeremy's and spend the night there since it's closer." Michael laughed, rubbing his neck.

Michael started walking out, only stopping to flip Rich off when he yelled, "use protection!"

Rich smiled and focused on the TV, not noticing how much he was nodding off until he was already asleep.  
__________

It had been a month since Rich and Jake broke up, and Rich had finally started to move on.

He was happier now. As long as he acted as if him and Jake had never dated, it was fine.

Rich still felt the occasional ache in his chest when he saw Jake with someone else, but he shook it off.

Him and Jake started to hang out more, and Rich started to be okay with just being the pining best friend again.

Jeremy and Michael finally got together, after much convincing from the Squip Squad to both people.

Rich smiled fondly as he remembered that day.  
__________

_Rich smirked as he saw Michael and Jeremy walking to their lunch table together, holding hands._

_"I CALLED IIIIIIT!!!" Rich yelled, pumping his fists into the air and doing a victory lap around the cafeteria._

_A small pink blush dusted Michael's cheeks, while Jeremy's whole face turned tomato red._

_Rich was still whooping when he say back down._

_"So, have you guys done the deed yet?" Rich asked in a low voice, leaning across the table._

_Chloe and Christine simultaneously punched Rich in the arm while Jeremy's and Michael's faces both turned a shade redder._

_"R-Rich!" Jeremy stuttered, clearly embarrassed._

_Rich laughed at the sight of their faces, all red and embarrassed._  
_________

Rich laughed at the memory as he started walking to class.

He sighed as he saw Jake walking to class with Julie, his newest girlfriend, but quickly forced a smile as Jake waved at him.

He guessed he'd never be fully over Jake, but that was okay. He was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I hope that was at least a little sad. The next chapter will be sadder, I promise. (Okay, maybe not, but whatever I can't write) I guess we'll just have to see. Bye!


	2. Why you gotta do that, Jake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake was confused.

  
Jake had no clue why he broke up with Rich.  
__________  
  
_He was just so stressed for his dance competition and when Rich asked him what was wrong, he panicked._  
  
_The truth was Jake had started to hear the Squip again, whispering nasty things in the back of his mind._  
  
_Most of the time, it was easy to ignore, but whenever he was stressed or nervous, the voice got louder, which made him panic, and that only made the Squip even louder._  
  
_It was saying stuff like, "Ballet? Really? I didn't know you were such a girl." Or, "Why is Rich even dating you, can't he see how hideous you are? You're absolutely horrible. You don't deserve someone like him. You don't deserve to be happy."_  
  
_That started to make Jake nervous around Rich, not even looking him in the eye, scared that if he did, Rich would see how terrible he was and leave him._  
  
_Jake couldn't bear the thought of losing Rich. He's been with Jake through thick and thin, he's seen Jake at his very worst and his very best._  
  
_Jake was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize Rich staring at him with a concerned expression._  
  
_"See how horrible you are? You're making him worry about you. You're terrible, making the one you love the most stress out about you." The Squip whispered nastily._  
  
_Jake turned off the TV and scooted away from him, scared that if he was too close, Rich would hear it whispering and agree with it and leave him forever._  
  
_"What's wrong? Are you nervous for your dance competition, because if you are, there's nothing to worry about. I mean, seriously, you're an amazing dancer and your team is just as awe-"_  
  
_Jake cut him off, frustrated with himself for not being able to talk to Rich about the Squip._  
  
_"No wonder he hates you, you can't even talk to him. Pathetic." The Squip sneered._  
  
_"No- I mean yes, of course I'm nervous, but it's not that." Jake stalled, trying to get his thoughts together._  
  
_The Squip was right, Rich deserved someone who could actually make him happy, not someone that he felt forced to be with._  
  
_Jake was pulled out of his thoughts by Rich placing his hand over his own. Startled, Jake quickly pulled away, but regretted it when he saw the look on Rich's face._  
  
_"Wow, you just hurt the only person you love. If he didn't hate you before, he definitely hates you now. Really, you should just break up with him now."_  
  
_"What?! That would only make him hate me even more." Jake thought to his Squip._  
  
_"It's just-" Jake said, ready to tell Rich the truth when the Squip cut him off again._  
  
_"Hear me out. We both know that Rich is too nice to break up with you, but it's blatantly obvious that he despises being around you. I assure you that this will make him happy."_  
  
_Before Jake had a chance to think about what the Squip had said, Rich said something softly._  
  
_"Go on."_  
  
_Oh, right. Jake had been saying something._  
  
_"I just," Jake started, thinking about what to say, when he realized that evil Siri was actually right._  
  
_Jake took a deep breath, getting ready to tell a lie that would hurt him more than the one he was lying to._  
  
_"I feel like we haven't been working out lately and that... And that we should break up." He said the last part as quick as possible, the words already stinging him._  
  
_Jake was half hoping that Rich would yell at him for such a vague and stupid reason to break up, and to tell Jake to fight for him, fight for them, but what Rich responded with hurt Jake more than his own words had._  
  
_"I've been feeling the same way." Rich said quietly, looking down._  
  
_A small part of Jake was hoping he was just saying that to avoid getting hurt, but Rich wasn't like that. Rich always spoke his mind. He hated lying, and only did it when he was really hurt, like when his mom had died and his dad blamed it on him._  
  
_But Rich couldn't possibly be hurt, right? Rich wanted this, Jake just knew it._  
  
_Jake snapped out of his thoughts as Rich started talking as he stood up and brushed himself off._  
  
_"Oh, dude! I totally forgot that I promised Michael I would help him get ready for his date with Jeremy."_  
  
_Wait, Jeremy and Michael were dating? Huh, he never noticed._  
  
_To be fair, they've always been really touchy with each other, like hugging as they parted ways to go to separate classes, or sitting directly next to the other, so close that you wouldn't be able to slide a credit card between them._  
  
_"Quick! Make sure that you two are still friends. You don't want him to be awkward around you because he thinks that you don't want to be friends anymore." The Squip advised._  
  
_Jake quickly grabbed Rich's arm, the contact sending tingles down Jake's spine._  
  
_"We're... Cool right? No hard feelings? We're still buds?" Jake asked, slightly hopeful._  
  
_Rich laughed and lightly punched Jake's arm._  
  
_"Of course, dude! I wouldn't have it any other way."_  
  
_Jake sighed in relief and let go of Rich's arm._  
  
_"Okay good, I was a bit worried about that. I don't want to lose you, I want you to be in my life forever. Be best bros." Jake smiled, and Rich smiled back, but it looked a bit... forced._  
  
_Jake shook it off as Rich left, thinking about what he had just done._  
  
_"It had to be done, Jake. I know it may feel bad, horrible even, at first, but it'll all be worth it when you see Rich happy again."_  
  
_Jake nodded in agreement. As much as he being around Rich made him happy, Rich's happiness always came first. This is just what it would take to make Rich happy._  
__________  
  
"I don't understand, he doesn't _look_ happy." Jake said to his Squip.  
  
It had been about two months since they broke up, and ever since, Rich never seemed quite the same.  
  
For example, he would smile at Jake whenever Jake waved at him, but it seemed fake. Or when Jake asked Rich if he wanted to go somewhere with him, he always seemed to have something planned.  
  
Jake tried to brush it off, thinking to himself, Rich has a lot of friends. He is a pretty likable person, after all.  
  
But no, while they were dating and even before, Rich always made time for Jake, even if it was only for a couple hours a week.  
  
Now, Jake couldn't even remember the last time they had hung out after they broke up. Come to think of it, they hadn't hung out _once_ since they broke up. Why was that?  
  
Jake tried to move on from Rich, dating random people, but it was never the same as Rich.  
  
With Rich, Jake felt like he could be himself and Rich wouldn't judge him. Well, he would, but still love him, anyway.  
  
It seemed to be the opposite for Rich. Whenever Jake saw him at lunch with the Squip Squad while Jake ate lunch at a different table with his boyfriend or girlfriend, Rich seemed so genuinely happy, laughing loudly and talking animatedly. Seeing Rich like that reminded Jake how in love he was with him.  
  
But whenever Rich talked to Jake, he seemed awkward and forcibly happy. Jake had never seen Rich like this, with anyone.  
  
Maybe Rich really _did_ hate him.  
  
"Trust me, he's happy without you. You _do_ want him to be happy, don't you?" The Squip asked, raising it's eyebrow.  
  
"Of course! But... I also want him to be happy around me..." Jake said quietly.  
  
"That isn't _possible_." The Squip hissed.  
  
"But it is! I just, I need to get him to want me again, somehow..." Jake muttered.  
  
The Squip laughed bitterly.  
  
"He doesn't _want you_ and _never will_. Look, he's already gotten over you." The Squip sneered, pointing behind Jake.  
  
Jake turned around, only to feel his heart deflate when he saw Rich holding hands with, ugh, Dustin Kropp.  
  
"M-maybe it's just a friendly hand hol-" Jake stopped short when Dustin leaned down and pecked Rich on the lips.  
  
Jake clenched his fists. That's _his_ boyfriend.  
  
"Was." The Squip chided. "I'm afraid that Rich is now free to date whoever he wants."  
  
Jake gritted his teeth, feeling the familiar sickness in his stomach rise.  
  
Jake wasn't a stranger to jealousy. This always happened whenever Rich was around someone who seemed a little too... friendly.  
  
Throughout the rest of the week, Jake couldn't get rid of that jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He tried to distract himself with everything. Ballet, soccer, even porn, but everything made him think of Rich.  
  
During ballet, Jake thought about how if Rich ended up coming to any of his recitals, he would be sitting there, _giggling_ with _Dustin_.  
  
While playing soccer, Jake thought about how when he and Rich were dating, Rich would jump on Jake's back and scream, "SNEAK ATTACK!" which would throw off Jake's balance and they'd both fall into the grass, laughing. It made Jake sick to his stomach at the thought of Rich doing that with Dustin now.  
  
When Jake tried to watch porn, he thought of Rich doing _that_  with Dustin. He threw his phone down in frustration, angry that he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
By the end of the week, Jake felt like he _really_  felt like he needed to get drunk. So, he threw a party.  
__________  
  
Jake was surprised to see Rich at the party, of course accompanied by _Dustin_.  
  
Jake debated going to talk to Rich, but all that flew out the window when Dustin pulled Rich to him and started kissing him.  
  
Jake practically ran to the kitchen, downing as many drinks as he could, as quick as he could.  
  
It wasn't long before Jake was full out _drunk_.  
  
Drunk Jake had _zero_  impulse control, which was never a good thing.  
  
Jake decided to go and find Rich. He found him talking to Dustin, looking very upset.  
  
Jake may be very drunk right now, but he wasn't dumb enough to barge into their conversation, instead hiding by turning around and acting like he was on his phone, while listening into their conversation.  
  
"-and you're such a jerk to everyone! That's why I'm breaking up with you!" Rich yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Psh, whatever. I only got with you because I heard you're good in bed." Dustin scoffed, walking away.  
  
Rich rubbed his face tiredly and walked in the opposite direction of Dustin, which happened to be outside in the backyard.  
  
Jake obviously followed him.  
  
Rich was leaning against a pillar, looking at the ground.  
  
Drunk Jake thought it was a great idea to corner Rich.  
  
"Hey." Jake said as he slammed his hands against the pillar, both hands on either side of Rich's head.  
  
Rich flinched and looked up, startled, but relaxed when he saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, hey Jake." Rich said, grinning.  
  
"So, whatcha doing out here?" Jake slurred, leaning towards Rich, fighting the urge to kiss him.  
  
Rich squirmed a bit, looking away from Jake.  
  
"Uh, nothing! Just, um, just chilling out!" Rich laughed nervously, biting his lip, which only brought more attention to his lips.  
  
_Wrong move buddy_ , Jake thought.  
  
In one swift movement, Jake crashed his lips against Rich's, kissing him urgently.  
  
Rich started to kiss back, but then shoved Jake back with all his might.  
  
"Stop!" Rich yelled, gasping for air and pressing his hands to his temples.  
  
"Stop what? You're single, right?" Jake said it as more of a statement than a question, leaning down again.  
  
"No! I mean, yes, but-" Jake cut him off.  
  
"But what? C'mon, just kiss me." Jake slurred.  
  
Rich stared at him.  
  
"You're drunk." Rich stated, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"But you're my boyfriend." Jake whined.  
  
" _Was_. Jake, we broke up _months_  ago." Rich explained.  
  
"Why?" Jake asked, clearly confused.  
  
"You're so drunk." Rich muttered, shaking his head again. He started to walk away, but Jake grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards him.  
  
"No, tell me why we broke up." Jake said, being as serious as he could whilst drunk.  
  
Rich sighed.  
  
"I don't know, Jake. After all, _you're_  the one who broke up with _me_." Rich said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Why would I do that? I love yo-" Jake started, but winced when he heard the Squip muttering in Japanese. Oh yeah, that's why.  
  
Rich was muttering quietly to himself, not noticing Jake's wince.

  
Jake suddenly felt a series of shocks down his spine and let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground. How did the Squip get so strong again?  
  
Rich rushed to Jake's side.  
  
"Jake! What's wrong?" Rich said, obviously concerned.  
  
"Sq-Squip." Jake muttered, holding his head.  
  
Rich suddenly seemed angry.  
  
Jake didn't know what kind of reaction he expected, but he definitely didn't expect this kind of reaction.  
  
" _That's_ what this is about?! You broke up with me because you've been hearing the Squip?!" Rich laughed humorlessly.  
  
"I can't believe this." Rich muttered.  
  
Jake started to scoot closer to Rich when he exploded.  
  
"We've been best friends for what, 5 years now? And you can't even tell me when you hear a stupid computer again?!  
  
How many times have you told me to always tell you if I started hearing it again, to _trust_ you? And you can't even follow your own advice!  
  
I thought we told each other _everything_ , but no. You don't even talk to me about something until _two_ _months_  later!"  
  
"This is differe-" Jake tried to say, but Rich already knew what he was saying and cut him off.  
  
"No it's not! I've told you so many times when the Squip was whispering things to me, and you know what you always said? You said, 'We can get through this together.' And I believed you!" Rich shook his head.  
  
"Well, maybe my Squip's just stronger than yours!" Jake said, frustrated.  
  
Rich stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"I've had my Squip for _three years,_  Jake. Three. Years." Rich hissed, trying to get it through Jake's slightly drunk head.  
  
"You know what? I'm done. See you around." Rich said, getting up and walking out.  
  
Jake started to go after him, but fell to the ground again when he felt another series of shocks. He needed a drink.  
__________  
  
Jake woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and stumbled out of bed and trudged downstairs. Jake cursed under his breath at the sight.  
  
The place was totally trashed, cups and passed out people everywhere.  
  
After waking everyone up and getting them out, Jake started to clean up.  
  
He couldn't help but think of Rich. They always used to clean up party messes together, with Rich making crude remarks and drawing on the people who had passed out.  
  
Jake smiled at the thought, but his smile quickly vanished when memories of last night started flooding back.  
  
Jake groaned and face palmed himself so hard it was pretty much a slap.  
  
Ugh, why was drunk Jake such a jerk?  
  
"Oh, it's not drunk Jake that's a jerk, it's just you in general." A little voice in the back of his head informed.  
  
"Ugh, not you again." Jake rolled his eyes and started walking to his fridge.  
  
Michael had given them all multiple two liter bottles of Mountain Dew Red just in case.  
  
"Jake, I'm just trying to help you." The Squip warned as Jake grabbed a bottle and started screwing off the cap.  
  
"Nope, I'm not listening to you anymore, you evil Siri." Jake scoffed, lifting the bottle to his lips.  
  
"Jake, don't dあなたは汚れた豚です、あなた" The Squip screamed, and Jake fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

 

The pain started to subside as the Squip got quieter, until soon it was no longer audible to the human ear.

Jake sighed in relief and quickly finished cleaning up, needing to go to Rich's to apologize.

  
On the drive there, Jake picked up some of Rich's favorite flowers, because despite Rich's macho, manly image, Rich absolutely _adored_  flowers. He said they smelled pretty and that they reminded him of his mom.  
  
Jake knocked on Rich's door, hearing Rich run down the stairs, only to trip and curse loudly.  
  
Jake smiled nervously at Rich when he opened the door, only for the door to be slammed in his face.  
  
He should've expected that.  
  
"C'mon, Rich! I'm sorry, I even brought you some chrysanthemums!" Jake yelled through the door.  
  
Jake heard a sigh and the sound of the door unlocking and opening, now face to face with his best friend.  
  
He's gorgeous, Jake thought dreamily.  
  
Rich suddenly coughed, his face turning tomato red.  
  
Jake started to worry, then he realized what he did.  
  
"Crap, did I say that out loud?" Jake asked, groaning.  
  
Rich laughed, which made Jake's heart skip a beat, and opened the door wider.  
  
Jake had to duck down as he walked through the doorframe, handing Rich the flowers.  
  
Rich walked over to his cabinet to get a vase as Jake took a deep breath and started apologizing profusely.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about everything. I know I should've told you but I was just scared, I mean, of course I trust you! Ugh, I was being _such_  a jerk last night, I can't believe I said all that crap that wasn't even true! I-" Rich cut him off as he set down the vase.  
  
"Dude, chill. It's fine. You were drunk, you didn't know what you were saying. Plus, you brought me my favorite flowers, so it's all better." Rich said, trying to brush it off.  
  
"But it's _not_! Yes, I was drunk, but that was _my choice_! And what kind of person breaks up with someone they're in love with?! Yeah, the Squip told me to do it, but it was my choice to listen or no-" Rich cut him off.  
  
"... You're in love with me?" Rich mumbled quietly, not meeting Jake's eyes.  
  
Jake's eyes widened, not realizing he had said that.  
  
"I- um, maybe?" Jake looked down, feeling embarrassed. What was he supposed to say now? Crap, Rich probably hated his guts and wanted him to leave right now.  
  
Jake looked up to ask Rich if he wanted him to leave, but was surprised to see Rich with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Rich started running around the room, pumping his fists in the air, only yelling the word, "yes" the whole time.  
  
Jake was confused.  
  
So, did this mean that Rich... liked him?  
  
Rich grabbed Jake's face, grinning widely.  
  
"Dude, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that!" Rich said loudly, still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Rich quickly pecked Jake on the lips before bouncing around again, chock full of energy.  
  
Jake was still standing there, shocked, when the realization finally hit him.  
  
_Rich likes me_ , Jake thought. _RICH LIKES ME!!!_  
  
A grin slowly spread onto Jake's face as he grabbed Rich by the waist an lifted him up, face level.  
  
Jake felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at Rich. Rich's eyes were crinkled closed as he laughed, his blonde hair messy and his freckles on full display. He was beautiful.  
  
Jake leaned in and kissed him again, pulling away before it could be reciprocated.  
  
"So, does this mean you like me back?" Jake asked, looking at Rich with both nervousness and hope.  
  
Rich stared at him for what felt like forever, before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Bro, I've been in love with you for, like, ever." Rich laughed, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Wait, really?!" Jake was surprised, how had he never seen it?  
  
"Yeah! I was um, oh wow this is so gay, I was actually gonna tell you the I was in love with you the day we broke up?" Rich said, his voice sounding like a decrescendo.  
  
That made Jake's heart drop.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I broke up with you when you were gonna confess your love to me? I'm _such_  a horrible person! The worst part is-" Rich cut him off.  
  
"Dude, it's fine! I mean, yeah, it hurt when it happened, but it's fine now, so let's forget it." Rich smiled, but there was a bit of pleading in his eyes, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
Jake groaned.  
  
"Ugh, why are you so nice? We'll drop this for now, but later you need to punch me in the face or something." Jake said, only half kidding.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But for now, let's watch a movie." Rich said, walking over to his large collection of movies on a book shelf.  
  
Later, while they were snuggled up on the couch, watching some Japanese movie about two sisters and this giant grey bunny looking guy, Rich nudged Jake and whispered to him.  
  
"Does this mean we're boyfriends again?" Rich looked up at Jake.  
  
Jake laughed.  
  
"It's up to you, but I'd really like it if we were." Jake said, leaning into Rich's warmth.  
  
"I think I'd like that too." Rich says contentedly, resting his head on Jake's shoulder.  
  
They still had their bumps in the road, and sometimes the bumps were pretty big, like you just ran over a moose in your Audi big.  
  
But they could work through it- after all, life only gets harder as you get older- because they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that ending was super cheesy. I was just in a hurry to finish it because I'm also working on a tree bros fanfic, so I gotta work on that. Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but I hope you like it! If you want some more stuff like this, make sure to tell me in the comments! Until then, take it easy, guys, gals, and non binary pals. Peace out! (Yes I watch Thomas Sanders, he's my one true love.)


End file.
